Exit Ten
Exit Ten is a British melodic metal band, formed in 2003 by Ryan Redman Stuart Steele Joe Ward James Steele Chris Steele. Biography Dedication will prevail. Reading-based band Exit Ten, are a prime example of a talent that is yet to be truly appreciated. A powerful live entity, they execute a potent mix of metal and hardcore with deft time signatures and epic melodic vocals that imprint themselves on your memory. With influences that range from Emperor, In Flames and Dimmu Borgir right through to Radiohead and Jeff Buckley, they encapsulate a rich tapestry of sounds whilst making their own distinctive mark. Formed in 2000, the four-piece of the three Steele brothers Chris, twins Stuart and James and lifelong friend Joe Ward, just needed that all important vocalist to complete the foundations. Step forward, Ryan Redman, "I heard through Chris' ex-girlfriend and her mother that Exit Ten were looking for a new singer. I actually lived in Bracknell, about 20 minutes from Reading. I used to spend a lot of time in Reading as it was a lot more multicultural and interesting. That's where most of my friends are. Then I went for an audition." Clearly making his mark Chris remembers, "…what was immediately apparent was how well Ryan could fit a melody over the top of what we were doing". It was this dynamic blend that would become the signature for their explosive sound. In April 2004 Exit Ten recorded their self titled EP with Mark Williams (Sikth, Oceansize, yourcodenameis:milo) at Criterion Studios in London. The EP includes three songs written in December 2003 and an at-the-time new song ‘The Absence of Forgiveness’. In Dec 2004 the demo was rated 7/10 in Rocksound, and Kerrang Digital Radio played ‘The Absence of Forgiveness’ declaring Exit Ten amongst the best three unsigned bands in the UK. A golden opportunity arose in 2004 when the band was picked by Bernard Murray Productions (responsible for MTV's The Real World) to take part in the show Richard Branson: Rebel Billionaire. Aired globally, Exit Ten were picked from 15 other acts to play on the world famous NME stage at the prestigious V Festival, an event which plays host to the biggest names in music every year. "We have had really good feedback from it," says vocalist Ryan, "It's gone round the world and been to Australia, so we have a few fans over there now. It's also been to China and Japan. We played two songs, "Sold Out" and "Paralise" and we got to play downstairs at Virgin Megastore on Oxford Street, London". Another highlight in the band's career came after an appearance on Redemption TV, “Redemption TV turned up at a gig that we played on 19th September at the Metro Club in London. This was a week before our Astoria gig and was a nice warm up. In fact when we played the gig we didn't yet know that the following week we would be playing in the adjacent venue,” says Ryan. Ryan also works for Thames Water as well as being a budding popstar. Just one week later they were picked as main support to metal megastars Avenged Sevenfold. Playing at London's prestigious Astoria venue (no mean feat for any act let alone one still making their mark) the band stepped up to the challenge and won over a whole new legion of fans. Joe Ward remembers, "Avenged at the Astoria was insane! It's one of the biggest crowds we've played to. It was a daunting but really rewarding show! We went down really well that night." The band’s MySpace page has also played a big part in building their profile. With nearly 5000 fans and counting it’s been a valuable resource allowing fans access to new tracks between release dates. Ryan: “I think it's good, it has helped and will continue to help promote us in this country and around the world. It allows people to quickly and easily find your band if they hear about you in a magazine, on the radio or in the press like our beloved Metal Hammer. It's the best band website all on one page and it is possible for unsigned bands to get as popular as signed bands with tonnes of money behind them.” Catching many an industry insider’s eye, the band was introduced to top producer Andy Sneap in late 2005 to record the forthcoming release ‘This World They’ll Drown’. "This was the first time that we had spent an extended period of time in a studio and Andy made it very easy for us. He understood what we were trying to achieve right from the beginning and we got on really well. He totally looked after us and is part of one of the greatest things we have ever achieved as a band. Without him I don't think that we would have made the same album," says Ryan. Line-up *Ryan Redman - Vocals *Stuart Steele - Guitar *Joe Ward - Guitar *James Steele - Bass *Chris Steele - Drums Quotes About Exit Ten "…water-tight riffage" Kerrang "This is the most exciting British metal band of 2006" Radio 1 Rock Show "Yes, the occasions are rare, but there are genuine moments in Hammers metal lives where we rather excitedly realise that we have stumbled across one hell of a musical gem." Metal Hammer "A slick and deadly metal band is about to make its presence known in your life" Rocksound "With an abundance of metal riffs and clean soaring vocals, Exit Ten have the potential to go far." Big Cheese "Making all the right waves…with their heavy but intricate metal" Drowned in Sound Discography * Album Cover * Date of Release 2004 * Title Exit Ten (Exit Ten) * Label Unsigned * Album Cover * Date of Release June 12, 2006 * Title This World They’ll Drown (mini-album) * Label Deep Burn Records External links Official websites * Exit Ten's Official Site * Exit Ten's Official Myspace Site * Exit Ten’s Official Purevolume site